


Kakashi Chronicles: Colliding Worlds

by KingKagura



Series: Kunoichi Chronicles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dimension Travel, F/M, Kakashi Chronicles: the Tale of the Silver-haired Kunoichi, Multi, OVA/Omake, Side Story, Special, alternative universe, canon!Obito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKagura/pseuds/KingKagura
Summary: A series of side specials that occur during Arc 1 of Kakashi Chronicles: The Tale of the Silver-haired KunoichiIn which Obito miscalculates his Kamui and ends up in an alternate world where Kakashi is a cross-dressing girl, Obito is 'alive' with both eyes, and Rin is the only relatively kind person there.





	Kakashi Chronicles: Colliding Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Kagura: Hey, everyone! Thank you for waiting! Here is the special fic for Kakashi Chronicles: the Tale of the Silver-haired Kunoichi! This story takes place in spring (pretty much right around where my story is now)! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> But, before that, I first wish to apologize to everyone for the delay.
> 
> You see, I've been trying to write the last KC chapter but it took me a while to think if through and find the inspiration for it... And then a bunch of tests came up, and then I got sick, and then there were finals! And so my whole life was sort of a mess from all the sniffles, coughing, fevers, and exams to study for... but now I'm finally done with that (for now) XD
> 
> So, I'll try to get back to my old updating pace (no promises since its the holidays)
> 
> Mada-Chan: Yo! Mada-chan here, collabing with meh good friend KingKagura~ I just wanted to add that the idea for this special came from a thought one of us had, it was something like 'What if Canon Obito somehow got into the KakaChron universe?' and then BAM! IDEA! XD Ignoring my rambling, I hope you all have fun reading this~ Lot's of love ;D

_ How did I not realize until now?  _

Obito’s remaining crimson eye drifts closed as he concentrates. Deep within, hidden inside his chest, there is a very faint chakra. It was light, so light that it was almost invisible. Obito recognizes the foreign object lodged into his heart—the Forbidden Individual Curse Tag. 

_ Madara. _

Only Madara could pull off such a juinjutsu right under Obito’s nose—plus, he was the only one capable and with the opportunity to utilize it against the scarred man. 

It was only when this revelation had been discovered that he had realized he was being used. 

All this time, Madara was pretending—pretending to have passed down his will to Obito, pretending to have trusted his fellow clansman, pretending to even potentially care for the younger Uchiha.  

No, to Madara, Obito was nothing—he was a puppet and Madara his puppeteer. 

Obito is infuriated— 

_ How could I be so blind?!  _

What was it that had pushed him down this cruel path? Rin’s death? Kakashi’s betrayal? Or was it him just going senile after being imprisoned in a cave for months with a horde of white Zetsu? 

He could faintly remember back then, when he was stuck in that damned cave.  

If he recounts right, he didn’t trust Madara at first—in fact, he found the ancient Uchiha to be frightening like a grim reaper after his near-death. Despite being saved by the old man, Obito could never bring himself to trust him. It was just instinct not to.  

However, his young, naive self just shrugged his instincts off. After all, the ancient man was helping him. Plus, his child self was always an overly trusting fool. 

It didn’t help that he was so determined to rehabilitate—to quickly regain his strength and escape the damned prison. And then he would be reunited with his dear teammates—the only thing supporting his motivation at the time. 

_ Rin…  _

"Rin…” 

The beautiful face marked with her purple clan marks. Silky brunette hair which gently swept over her shoulders. Her bright smile and kind, gentle brown eyes. The perfect girl of his dreams—the most gentle girl in the world and his first love. 

But she could never be  _ his _ . 

Obito remembers another face shrouded in mystery—one that his brunette crush would swoon after when they were young. His face which was always covered with that mask, eyes which gave off a condescending and cocky gleam, and silver hair which tended to defy gravity— _ Kakashi _ . 

Kakashi—his rival, the genius boy of their generation, the boy who had finally almost became his friend before his supposed “death”—he was the boy, with lightning surrounding his hand, had his hands through his love’s, Rin’s, chest. 

_ He killed Rin.  _

The masked man shakes his head, trying to erase the direction that particular thought would lead him. 

Kakashi didn’t kill Rin—Obito knew this quite well. 

No, it had been  _ him _ . 

Because Obito, young Obito, had loved Rin so much—had bragged of her to the Zetsu while Madara was still in the vicinity. It was because he joyfully described her, sharing his love through banter while Madara was still very much alive despite his being almost non-functioning. All because of his naive, stupid trust and idiocy—Rin had died. 

Obito exhales an exasperated breath. His Sharingan ached, tired from all of this—he just wanted to be free. But the cursed tag Madara had placed in him prevents him from killing himself—and seeing as Zetsu are only doing as Madara wishes by following him, they wouldn’t relieve him of this pain. 

The exhausted Uchiha man leans back against a tree trunk. A single crimson eye gazes at the dark sky which was beginning to brighten. 

It is already dawn. 

Another day for another part of his plan—no— **Madara’s** plan to be executed. 

Silently, the grief-struck man lets his remaining eye covet the darkness before snapping it open. He widens the crimson eye and activates his mangekyo. The world swirls around him until he is degraded to a world of nothing but boxes—monotone grey boxes. Not a single life in sight across the whole world of his Kamui dimension. It was almost as if the Kamui dimension was mirroring his broken self with all its dreary grey and rectangular structures. 

Obito doesn’t entertain the thought a second longer as the dimension before him swirls. Obito closes his eye, feeling slightly dizzy. Strange, the scarred man didn’t think he could get motion sickness from his own jutsu. But, once again, Obito doesn’t ponder upon the thought any longer. 

He embraces the darkness. 

 

When the Akatsuki “mastermind” opens his single remaining eye, he was met with a familiar scenery. Bright green grass stretches across a field which harbors a small clean river at the end. Three posts made of wood stood dauntingly nearby and Obito knew if he turned his head to the side he would find a shallow hill with a giant rock below it. It is Training Ground #7—the training ground he used as a child when in Team Minato back in Konoha. 

Obito is in Konoha. 

_ How?! _ Extremely confused, the masked man observed his surroundings, sending out a meager amount of chakra to sense his surroundings. The man is utterly confused—he had sworn that he had more control than this and he surely was thinking of his next target rather than the blasted Konoha.

With his sensory skills, Obito immediately notices four chakra signatures—all very familiar chakra signatures, yet one of them felt slightly strange to the masked man. 

He realized why in a second. 

In the next moment, four figures had rushed at him making themselves known as they take a defensive stance. The single scarlet eye quickly simmers to its original obsidian color as Obito’s eye widens from underneath his swirly orange mask. 

_ Ahh—that’s why those chakra signatures felt so familiar…   _

Obito is facing Obito. 

One had a swirly orange mask and is an older man while the other is still the naive young boy clad in orange goggles. And only one of them knew in that instant that they weren’t in their own time anymore—in fact, possibly not even in his own universe anymore. 

The older man with the swirly mask quickly takes a glance at the other three figures and isn’t very surprised about who they were. After all, who better to accompany his younger self than Rin and the younger version of Kakashi and their sensei. However, what does catch the older man’s eye is the scar along the silver-haired brat’s left eye. 

It is the exact same scar as from the kannabi bridge mission. Yet there is no Sharingan in that left eye socket; there is only the nostalgic, stoic onyx eyes from his memories. In addition, the Obito of this universe still had an eye in his left socket. This is all the evidence the “mastermind” needed to conclude that he had indeed landed in an alternative universe. 

How did he get here, though—wherever this is? Could it be he really miscalculated his Kamui? But, that was nearly impossible no matter how fatigued the man was!  _ Well, I’ll have to think of this more later.  _

_ First, I need to find a way to escape this sticky situation.  _

The single eye under the mask darts around, scanning the area and the positions of the ninjas surrounding him. Obito knew very well from memory that there weren’t any secret escape routes in the vicinity. Plus, seeing as Minato was there, ready to attack if he showed any threat, the mastermind knew very well that he would be unable to escape the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Or, well, if he was still called that in this dimension that is. 

The masked man contemplated the scenario. There were no escape routes he could exploit. He had no clear analysis of the abilities of these people—even if they were another universe’s version of himself and his old team. This means he would either have to surrender and hope not to be brought into T&I… 

…Or kill them and escape. 

His heart clenches the moment the last idea passes through his mind. Obito didn’t like the last one—he didn’t want to see those he loved to die once again and by his own hands. 

_ Oh, wait…! There is one more option!  _

“Who are you? What are you doing on training ground #7?” The young blonde man pulls out his special Flying Thunder God kunai. The older Uchiha at the scene gives a second for himself to breathe before taking action. 

“Hello!~” The man with the swirly orange mask greets cheerily in a high-pitched voice. This causes Team Minato’s eyebrows to raise out of astonishment as the seemingly hyper man proceeds to turn to each of them and greet. “Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!” 

The four ninjas surrounding the strange man were exasperated. They had sensed the man during one of their usual training session—a sudden burst of chakra had been a beacon to the ninjas, warning them of the abrupt intruder in their training ground. Of course, being the trained team they were, they quickly regrouped and surrounded said intruder. 

Kakashi had expected the man to be a ninja—a powerful one at that. The silver-haired girl had thought the others did as well, especially their sensei when he grabbed out his special kunai. But, this— _ this _ was out of their expectations—whatever  _ that _ was. 

Not letting her guard down, Kakashi glares at the suspect and inches closer. She makes sure to keep a safe distance from the man, but close enough so she can observe his body language more closely.  “Name yourself, intruder.” 

The masked man before her seems to blink twice before answering her question. “Who am I?!” he gasps astonished. “I’m Tobi, of course! Tobi the wandering actor—artist extraordinaire at your service!” The man—Tobi rubs the back of his head like he was confused. “Sorry, but one thing…” Kakashi’s onyx eyes narrow as the man trails on, only to be slightly agitated when he springs back up. “Where am I? How did I get here?! And who are you?!” 

It was Team Minato’s turn to stare at the man and blink a couple of times. “Huh?” 

They all take a moment to relocate themselves—Tobi, the orange swirly masked man in question stood against the center log post, tied up and slightly flailing; meanwhile, Minato stood directly in front of the mysterious intruder with Kakashi and Rin by his side and Obito next to Kakashi. 

Rin, the ever-so-kind girl, glances worried at the ropes which bind the poor flailing man. “Don’t you think this is a bit harsh? I don’t think he is lying… and if he really doesn’t know how he got here then I should check if he has any injuries or anything that depicts how he got here…” 

_ Rin…! _ “Tobi”, as the older Obito from the other dimension claims to be, sings his childhood crush’s name in his mind as he thinks of what an angel she is. 

“Rin, you’re too soft. This man is super suspicious, we should just throw him into T&I for them to deal with.” That annoying all-knowing tone can only come from Kakashi with his logical yet snide remarks as he makes a pretty sound argument.  _ Curse Kakashi and his reasonable thinking.  _

“Oi, Bakakashi! Don’t just bring down Rin like that!” Obito interjects.  _ Thank god for my foolish young, in-love self!  _

“I’m not trying to bring Rin down, I’m just warning her that it’s not good to be so soft is all!” Kakashi barks back. 

Minato swiftly ends their little debacle by refocusing the two arguing teammates. “That’s enough, you two.” The blond then turns to Rin with a smile. “Rin, could you please check the man for any injuries as we interrogate him?” 

The brunette smiles brightly at her sensei when she is given permission. Quickly, she rushes to grab her medical kit which was hidden behind a rock. 

“Umm…” The sound of Tobi’s high-pitched voice echoes against the mask catches the leftover’s of Team Minato attentions. “Who are you guys? And where exactly am I?” 

Minato takes a second to stare at the man before bringing his hand to the back of his neck and rubbing it. He had totally forgotten that they have not introduced themselves nor told the man of their location. 

“I’m Uzumaki Minato.” The blonde man starts before he points to the silver-haired girl to his side, “These are my students, Hatake Kakashi,” he then points to the raven-haired boy wearing orange goggles, “Uchiha Obito.” The young blonde takes a moment to point at the brunette girl who was rushing back to them after retrieving her medical supplies. “And that’s Nohara Rin.” Minato returns his attention to the man with the orange swirl mask and smiles kindly at him. “You are currently at Training Ground #7—the regular training ground for Team Minato, us, at the moment. Tobi-san, you are in Konoha.” 

Tobi doesn’t speak for a second, but he soon dramatically shouts. “Konoha?! I’m in  **the** Konoha?!” The man then once again begins to flail, this time out of paranoia rather than to escape his bonds. “How?! I swear I was on the road to the Land of Rice Paddies just a moment ago!” 

Sky blue eyes glint at the information. “Please explain more of the events before you ended up here, Tobi-san.” 

“Well you see~” Tobi lets himself try to dramatically tell the tale of his ‘adventure’ to Konoha, of course, he can’t because he lacks the hand movements with his hands tied up and all, but the man can always make do with his legs. “I was traveling through the Land of Rice Paddies, like a good Tobi, hoping to reach the city and make some big bucks doing some gigs… when suddenly! Out of nowhere—Tobi is engulfed by this strange swirly darkness! And when I came to… I was here!” 

Minato contemplates Tobi’s story for a moment, along with the present Obito and Kakashi. The blonde man nods; determined blue eyes flash a bit of confidence. “I believe Tobi-san is telling the truth.” the blonde then turns to his students. “Obito, Kakashi, please untie Tobi-san.” 

“But, Minato-sensei—” Kakashi begins to protest. Tobi flares slightly at the younger version of the famed copy ninja from his universe, not that anyone can notice with his face under the mask. 

“Kakashi.” Minato shushes the silver-haired ninja, showing that he is serious. This causes the girl to reluctantly follow his command to free the tied up masked man. 

Once free, Tobi stretches his arms as he is glad to be free from those restraints. Energetically he runs around in a circle, throwing his arms in the air. “Free at last!~” 

Rin finally makes it back to the group and giggles at Tobi’s humorous display of happiness. The brunette girl then calls the man over to her and has him sit on the grass so she can examine him. Obediently, Tobi sits before the small brunette and hums playfully. This humming only stops when the masked man abruptly shrieks. “Please, not the mask! Tobi is allergic to sunlight! If you take the mask of Tobi’ll melt!” 

All four ninjas in the vicinity raise an eyebrow at the man. The three other ninjas of Team Minato soon gather around the orange swirl mask man. Obito gives the man an incredulous look, but there is a curious twinkle in the boy’s obsidian eyes. “Then how about at night? There isn’t any sunlight to ‘melt’ you then. Does that mean you can take your mask off at night?” 

“No—no!” Tobi raises two hands and waves them frantically as he shakes his head. “Tobi could never take off his mask!” 

Slightly curious as well, Kakashi raises an eyebrow as she inquires. “And why is that?” 

“Eheh.~” The man turns his head slightly and gives a few motions of glances at them before hiding his face—well, mask—in his hands as if he were a shy little girl. “Tobi is…” He pries off the one hand covering the only eyehole in the mask to glance at them before he recovers it. “Tobi is shy!” 

They all stand and sit in silence once again. However, Kakashi is the one to break it this time. The silver-haired girl gives Tobi a deadpan look. “You’re probably just ugly under the mask.” 

A giggling breeze sweeps through Training Ground #7. Kakashi leers down at the man with her onyx eyes and the man himself gazes at her with his own dark eyes. 

_ Kakashi will be Kakashi no matter what universe he is in. _ Obito fumes in his mind as he lays under the mask of Tobi.  _ Absolutely an infuriating little brat.  _

Abruptly, the masked man stands up, catching the attention of everyone in the group. He then progresses to giggle. “Oh, silly!~ Tobi’s not ugly at all!~ In fact, Tobi is so beautiful the sun is so jealous that it would melt Tobi’s beautiful face off!~”  _ I’ll show him…!  _ Tobi sings. “You’re only jealous because you’re so short! Here, let me help you with that!” Swiftly, the other world Obito sweeps the small and younger Kakashi into the air. His hand latches onto the child Kakashi from the armpits as he swings the kid in the air. 

The expressions on the group’s faces were hilarious. The older Obito had to will down the boiling laughter at their faces. Minato’s and Rin’s eyes were bulging out of their sockets as younger Obito gapes with wide eyes. Kakashi, the snotty brat, shatters the usual stoic demeanor as he struggles in Tobi’s grasps. “Let me go!” 

_ Huh? _ It was then that Tobi felt something strangely off about this Kakashi’s body. This Kakashi was slim, just like the Kakashi of his world, yet there was still something different about this one’s slimness. And his hands—he swears he feels something almost… **_soft?!_ **

The revelation hit the older Obito. 

This world—wherever it stood in the lines of alternative universes—was very similar to his own, yet at the same time very different. 

For one thing, he was still “alive” even after the kannabi bridge incident—or whatever equivalent exists in this world. Another is that him of this world did not gift his left eye to Kakashi, nor did Kakashi lose an eye in fact from the kannabi bridge mission—or, again, the equivalent to it. 

However, it was the last difference which shook Obito the most— 

—Kakashi is a girl in this universe. 

Tobi’s hands suddenly lose their strength when he promptly drops the silver-haired girl. 

**_Kakashi is a girl?!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kagura: So? What do you guys think?
> 
> Mada-Chan: Hope you guys enjoyed that one, there's more to come! ;D
> 
> Kagura: Please leave a review before you leave~


End file.
